xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystique
Mystique is a shapshifter mutant and mother of Nightcrawler Biography Young Mystique Mystique got coaught by a young Charles Xavier through going through the cupboards searching for food and was shape-shifted into his mother. When he caught her, they both started a friendship. Magic Trick Mystique, along with Professor X, displayed their abilities to a group of government agents confincing them that mutants really exist, among them The Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. She was the one who convinced the government that mutants exist. Professor X said he could read minds but they thought he was a spy. When she spape-shifted, Professor X said "How's that for a magic trick?" Everyone's jaws were down. Gathering Mutants Mystique and Professor X first met Erik Lensherr, Soon later Professor X and Erik Lensherr went to find more mutants who then went to Divison X. The mutants included were Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, and Henry McCoy; they formed the original team of X-Men. Joining the Brotherhood Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team was eventually split when Magneto began to believe that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Mystique, who had become something of a protégé to Magneto, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants with his new team from the Hellfire Club; Azazel, Riptide, Tempest and White Queen. Killing Senator Kelly Mystique impersonates Henry Gyrich, (aid to Senator Kelly) as part of a plan to kidnap Senator Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine causes Senator Kelly to die. Battle at Liberty During the battle at the Statue of Liberty to stop Magneto from using the device on the UN Summit, she has an extended fight with Wolverine, proving to be too nimble for him to hit. Wolverine wins when she tries to impersonate Storm to distract him. As she cannot mask her scent, he sees through the ruse and stabs her. She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. Stopping the Mutant Registration Act At the end of the film, she is seen on television, impersonating Senator Robert Kelly in order to withdraw his support of the Mutant Registration Act. Finding Details Mystique uses her impersonation of Senator Kelly as a means to free Magneto from his plastic prison. She infiltrates Colonel William Stryker's office by impersonating Stryker's aid, Lady Deathstrike, gaining details about the prison as well as several of Stryker's plans (most important of which are the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). Helping the X-Men She frees Magneto by seducing a guard and injecting him with enough iron for Magneto to work with. After helping Magneto escape from prison, she joins Magneto's brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, Mystique attempts to seduce Wolverine in the guise of Phoenix, but the scar from their previous battle gives her away. She then shifts through several forms (Storm, Rogue, then Colonel William Stryker), asking him what he really wants. Prior to this, she is approached by Nightcrawler, who asks her why she doesn't use her shapeshifting powers to blend in with normal people, to which Mystique replies, "Because we shouldn't have to." Fight at Alkali Lake She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the Alkali Lake base. The disguise doesn't fool Colonel William Stryker, but gains her access to the control room. From there she aids in the rescue of several captured mutants and leads the group to Dark Cerebro. She then impersonates Colonel William Stryker to aid in Magneto's plan to kill every human in the world, though it is ultimately foiled. The Cure Mystique is captured by the government. It is here that her name is revealed to be Raven Darkholme. Magneto comes to save her, but during the attempt a guard shots at Magneto but Mystique saves him taking the cure. (manufactured using Leech's DNA). As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magneto regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore." He adds wistfully, "It's such a shame. She was so beautiful." Bitter over his betrayal, Mystique goes to the government and gives the location of his base. However, when they raid the camp, they find it populated entirely with duplicates of Multiple Man. It is unclear whether or not the cure wore off and Mystique's mutant powers returned, as it is suggested Magneto's did at the end of the film — as was revealed when he may have moved a metallic chess piece without touching it. Relationships *﻿Azazel - Lover *Kestrel - Former Lover *Beast - Former Lover *Nightcrawler - Son *Magneto - Teammate *Toad - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Callisto - Teammate *Juggernaut - Teammate *Arclight - Teammate *Quill - Teammate *Storm - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Professor X - Foster Brother Turned Enemy Gallery Mystique 06.jpg Mystique 02.jpg Mystique 12.jpg Mystique 14.jpg Mystique 08.jpg Mystique 11.jpg Mystique 12.JPG Mystique 18.jpg Mystique 13.jpg Mystique 01.jpg Mystique 03.jpg Mystique 04.jpg Mystique 05.jpg Mystique 07.jpg Mystique 20.jpg Mystique 10.jpg Mystique 17.jpg Videos ﻿ thumb|left|306pxthumb|left|306pxthumb|306px|right Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Female Category:Red Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:Wagner Family Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Blue Skin